Girso-Vren
by impmonrules
Summary: the adventures of my alien OC, Girso-Vren of how he got a time machine and an ally named Rick (Portal 2)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite night in the planet of Barcelona, a small figure raced through the shadows. Undetectable, yet again, his hacking skills let him deactivate the security, but he can't dawdle for long, as guards monitored the area.

The diminutive alien downloaded the map of the science center so he could find what he's looking for. He snuck into the room with his objective. He grinned behind his helmet and deployed his spy droids to scan the area. They eventually found a disk with information on time lord technology on it. The tiny black creature quickly called back his droids and snatched the disk and quickly left the building, leaving no trace of his presence.

Girso entered his small vortian spaceship proud of himself; he finally found a way to time travel. "This'll be amazing for my research!" he said, hardly being able to keep his excitement as he downloaded the time machine recipe he stole from right between the guards noses.

Girso is a rather large compared to his species, the vortians he has no desire to free his species unless he finds a reason to. Until then, he's a rogue scientist.

Despite his intelligence he found it impossible to make a functioning time machine without an A.I. or the machine simply malfunctions and explodes. I now see why the time lords made theirs living creatures "Now what?" he asked himself, because he couldn't figure out HOW to make an A.I. little did he know that one was spiralling at his ship very slowly.

**Please be nice with the reviews this is my first story second chapter coming soon.**

**Girso: oh, human, 'coming soon'? So cliché I was hoping more**

**Gimme a break this is my first story!**


	2. The AI

Rick was floating in space thinking "A space adventure isn't nearly as adventurous as I thought…" he had been drifting through space for a few years… maybe.

Suddenly a spaceship flew up at breakneck speeds and it stopped right in front of him and a robotic arm descended upon him. "Hey there," he said in a flirtatious manner "what kind of robotic beauty are you?" "A vortian ship and soon to be a time machine, and you are a key component. I don't think that you can flirt with an engine." A small creature in a black suit working on his ship stated bluntly. "Do you have a name, unit?" "Feast your eyes on Rick, adventure extraordinaire!" Rick puffed out his imaginary chest out and he also liked the sound of a time machine.

Girso looked like an average vortian except he was in a black suit with a symbol on his chest that looked like an upside down triangle with another, right side up triangle inside. Also his gloves create a holographic screen that he uses to hack or search for things.

"Okay, so you like adventure? Good I can work with that, hold still I'm going to install you as my ship A.I. that'll be an adventure, right?" The diminutive humanoid offered. "Hey, who do you think you are? Didn't your cyber-nanny teach you manners?" Rick exclaimed. The figure slightly flinched at his outburst, "I apologize, my name is Girso-Vren The most intelligent Vortian out there. Anyway, about the ship thing?" Girso gestured.

"Well its gotta be better than drifting through space." Rick admitted "Okay let's get started!" Girso hopped giddily to the controls almost instantaneously and before Rick felt anything he was staring out at space "aw, no not again!" He cried in anguish. "Don't worry. You are now in control of my ship." He heard Girso's voice ring in his ear.

"Oh," was all Rick could say as he was bombarded by the info of the galaxy and the ships functions "yes! It worked, I'm a genius!" he heard Girso chant.

"Now about the time vortex," Girso commented cutting straight out of his little dance "Rick, next destination will be Earth, Torchwood" A mischievous grin appeared on his miniscule face.

**Hey the fans that I don't have, this is the second chapter in Girso's story on how he got a bodyguard and a time machine. **

**Girso: you haven't even said what I look like!**


	3. Torchwood infiltration

"Did you just say time vortex?" Rick/adventure core asked Girso as he was searching for easy routes into Torchwood "yes I did, and it's the key to time travel just as you are," Girso replied "so why am I a key?" Rick asked a second time. "Because a normal machine can't handle the time vortex as it malfunctions and self destructs." Girso answered still working on his hover screen. 

"There, I've programmed the destination into you," Girso told Rick "hey that's where I come from!" Rick realised as he recognized earth "oh, is it? I doubt it humans can't build this kind of stuff yet." Girso stated as they where speeding towards their destination.

By the way, I made something for you to travel on ground with." Girso said to Rick "ooh! OOOH! Is it a tank!?" He asked excitedly like a child "even better." Girso replied as he remotely opened a door and revealed what appeared to be a cyber man with the space that held the brain was Rick's original body minus the handles, also the eyes glowed green and he retained the original eye. "Oh-ho-HO!" Rick yelled happily as his programming instantly went into the shell "awesome! I've never had hands before!" He cried as he examined his arms and the laser on his arm.

"It's equipped with extreme strength


End file.
